Bad Romance
by superviixen
Summary: AU He signed a contract under the influence of alcohol, now Hatake Kakashi- The Top Most Eligible Bachelor, got himself engaged with the most scandalous supermodel in history, and it's all thanks to his best friend. KAKASAKU
1. Superstar

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and I am so not him._

**Chapter One**: Superstar

Digging his claws over his throbbing skull, his lazy onyx orbs turned over the clock, Kakashi sighed again.

Stacks of folders of proposals, account updates, invoices, and the sorts flooded his authentic ivory table. The digits over his desktop monitor glowed and it's not helping.

He'll just have to curse his posse for tricking him into something this big, something so scandalous. This time Kakashi swore never to sign a contract when alcohol plays a major role in his circulatory and central nervous system, specially when it's Kouta Senju he's dealing with.

Kakashi knew that whatever he's tied up into- it's a big mess.

A very big one.

"_Now, you can always run from me. But litigations are always a good way to settle this breach of contract."_

Kakashi sighed, Kouta knew him too well. That blonde really- sometimes Kakashi had this doubt whether Kouta's a friend or a foe. Kouta knew how much he hated lawsuits, it's always bad for the business and his reputation would rot with maggots.

The plain dark blue lamps in his office and his flat screen desktop are the only things that shed light into his office, the skyscrapers and the glinting neon lights certainly annoys him.

Stern jaw from annoyance his forefinger stroked his chin, it's pretty obvious how much people really pushes him into getting a wife or a girlfriend, being one of the most eligible bachelors at the age of twenty-nine, Kakashi finds it rather odd to rush into things. Besides having a permanent woman is really troublesome.

Sure he's got a couple of escapades here and there, some were famous actresses and some were business tycoon affiliates, but settling down is too far off the hook.

……….

It's certainly dark, but the flashes of lights and cameras really made her doubt about the time. Stroking her curled pink locks from her cheeks, clutching her Prada trench coat closer to her slim form, Sakura flashed a smile at the paparazzi. Striking her famous catwalk pose, hanging her hand over her hip the media took pleasure and indulged themselves clicking their cameras.

"Sakura-san, Kouta-san sent you this. He won't be able to pick you up." A blonde man in black suit whispered in her ear as she took a velvet red box from his hands.

Voices overlapped as queries about her trip to Italy and her upcoming projects were sought answers to. Sakura giggled as she opened the box. A hand went up to her shoulder, emerald met azalea.

"You got a new ride I see." Ino hushed as she took off her Brown Dior Avaitors to get a good look at the item on Sakura's hands.

As if an unspoken agreement, they both grinned as Ino took out her Blackberry Storm from her pockets and started making calls.

While entourage helped the two get their way out of the Airport Lobby, Sakura's eyes glimmered as she saw just what that key leads up to, a black sleek and brand new car her brother just brought her.

"Sakura-san! Is that a gift from your lover?"

"Sakura-sa-."

"Is it from Uchiha Sasuke?"

The paparazzi had gone wild at the sight of her newly acquired car, a Black sleek and brand new Mercedes Benz McLaren.

……….

Sweeping his blonde bangs aside, loosening his tie, Kouta stood from his chair and looked over the busy streets below him.

His _headache_ has finally came back, from Italy. Being a wealthy business man and a retired Navy, Kouta sure knows how to handle stress, but _this_ one? He doesn't really know how…of course he gets by but there are moments when he's on the edge.

He loved her a lot, after the massacre of their parents, she's the only one he's got left. Of course a lot of people does envy him, having such gorgeous thing for a sister- specially when she's one of the most celebrated models of her age. Kouta was proud, but her scandals doesn't count.

Her face on the magazine covers, billboards, commercials and the sorts. Prada loves her, she smells like Chanel, walks on Manolo, carries Louis and everything designer. Glancing at his wrist watch- and right about now she's riding on McLaren.

He just sincerely hope she won't get another over speeding ticket and be on tabloids for the nth time around. Yes, she's a social butterfly, a feast for the paparazzi coz she mess up most of the time- getting arrested for drunk driving, and over speeding, stealing boyfriends of other celebrities and the sorts.

She can do it cause she's gorgeous like that, Kouta chuckled at Sakura's antics. She knew it quite too well and she's enjoying it. Maybe it's got something to do with their Half French Half Japanese bloodline, that people find her damn exotic- with that candy colored hair. Oh yes…exotic she is.

But he's had enough of her charades, ever since she left for Italy, the media started running to him and screwing him some questions about Sakura and her other issues, and that had really pushed him to the edge.

A smirk played over his thin lips, Kouta knew she'll be furious when she finds out about what he did. But who cares, it'll straighten her up. If her own brother can't keep her act together, then maybe someone with stronger push and someone who isn't her brother, someone who won't spoil her as much as he does can knock her back to her senses.

………**.**

"Car reviews says this car can achieve top gear acceleration 30-50 mph and 50-70 mph times of 1.7 and 2.4 seconds." Ino spoke as she took the liberty of switching on the top down, as they earn a couple of stares from people downtown.

"Care to put that to the test?" Sakura giggled as she started hitting the accelerator harder earning as fast speed at the freeway.

The neon spotlights started to be a blur and hazy that Ino decided to put the roof back on, the breeze is starting to ruin her hair as much as she hates it.

Ino snatched the hilt of her seatbelt as flashing red lights were ignored pronto, the red and black leather of the dashboard put contrast with the with the yellow and white hues of the civillian cars, Ino heard Sakura giggle as she kept watch on the road.

"I am so back." Hitting the accelerator further as they hit fast speed.

……**.**

1:30 am

Roponggi

The banging loud music and the neon bright label were lively at this hour, stilettos, smoke, and alcohol, grinding and fleshy outfits; a few of the probable requirements to qualify the word 'fun' to a whole new genre.

Discarding her coat and leaving it on the car seat, parking McLaren over the VIP section. The door hung up open, Sakura stepped out in her pleated Burberry skirt with its signature checkered, a black corset top and a pair of black Manolo Blahnik Pumps, her creamy long legs stretched out as she tied her pink long locks in a messy bun.

Throwing her Dior Shades at the dashboard, the blonde chuckled as she jumped out of the McLaren and stretched her arms as if greeting early morning jitters.

"How many times do I have to remind you and your probably pink skull about no alcohol before the show!!!" Ino scorned feigning an act while flailing her arms beside her head like she's frantically going crazy.

"My skull isn't pink, she should really get rid of the idea. And stop that, One Tsunade is enough in one lifetime." Sakura groaned at Ino's lame acting skill and at the idea of Tsunade thinking that her skull is actually pink.

At the other side of the street, Sakura saw a couple of civilians with their camera phones which are practically on them. She scoffed and dragged Ino inside the club just right after she gave them her 'rot-in-envy-bitches-coz-you-ain't-me' smile.

……**..**

Shuffling his blonde bangs away from his face, he sighed. Kouta glowered, it wasn't his alarm clock that woke him up,rather the messed up piano playing Rachmaninov, so messed up that it would make the composer run around his grave in shame.

It's giving him a headache, and it's still 6:30am. Kouta grabbed his shirt and sluggishly stepped out from his covers completely absorbed with his headache- not noticing that the horrible notes stopped playing and his door slammed open.

And the next thing he remembered was being tackled back in his king sized bed with a heavy weight on his chest and a strong scent of alcohol.

"Gliddy glub gloopy Nibby nabby noopy La la la lo lo Sabba sibby sabba Nooby abba nabba Le le lo lo Tooby ooby walla Nooby abba naba!!~"

Pink obscured his viridian orbs as he heard her sluggish incoherent words, he sighed.

"And that was…" He muttered as he felt her arms snake at his sides hugging him tighter.

This is exactly why Kouta's having a hard time whipping her good. Sakura may have a couple of tantrums here and there, but not even a child could match her sweetness and warmth.

"It's **Good Morning Oniisan.**" Sakura chuckled as she looked up at her brother's handsome features and that typical frown he has when he smells alcohol.

"Bonjour would do." He sighed.

She just happen to be his little sister in the flesh of a gorgeous pinkette model. Kouta couldn't ask for more, she's his little princess after all. Kouta could still vaguely remember when she fumed at his new girlfriend when Sakura found her in his room- Sakura literally put on her most irritating demeanor and shoved her out of house and out of Kouta's life permanently. Sakura always love competition, for she always knew she would end up the victor- but a competition for her brother's affection is a different story, she swore to every competitor that she will certainly make their lives a living hell.

Kouta never had anything against that, she's possessive over him- he loved that because he felt about her likewise. When he was twelve, Kouta find it really hard to live in France with all the attention his parents are giving him- the expectations are choking him up from air, he wished for a sibling, and he got a princess-for one.

But sometimes, he knew he couldn't handle her as much as he wanted, Kouta could do best with spoiling, but he knew that sooner or later she'll break loose and he's just had to do something about it.

"_Ne sois pas si triste_, oniisan…" She said jokingly, giving him a peck on his cheeks and shifted beside him.

He sighed, completely stepping out from his mattress, Kouta met her drunken gaze. This shouldn't last long. He smirked.

"Get some sleep," He began, walking to the other side of the bed, he sat leaned closer to her stroking her pink hair away from her face.

Opening her lids, she eyed him curiously waiting for him to continue. She's drunk-yes, But she knew her brother too well when he's got a smile just like that, he's up to something.

"You're coming with me tonight, okay." Kouta finished, giving her a peck on the cheek, grabbing his Blackberry beside the Victorian themed lampshade and fixing his dark comforters over Sakura, Kouta left the room.

……**..**

"You're showing up tonight at the launching, right?" Kouta spoke, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel while his Bluetooth headset still stuck in his ear as he took a call.

"It's not like I have a choice." Kakashi sighed on the other line.

"Good, I'll see you tonight then. Oh, and wear Versace, if you can't afford one- tell me, I'll dress you up." Kouta spoke again, seriously…Sakura has been rubbing off on him too much. Not that he has preference with designer brands, Kouta knew Sakura's tongue works best with fashion criticism… and he just couldn't afford bickering between her and Kakashi just because he didn't wear Versace.

"Excuse me."

"Just wear it, okay? Bye." And with that Kouta Senju knew his neck is currently at the verge of breaking and his mind at the edge of exploding. Rachmaninov never sounded so scary.


	2. To Sakura, with XOXO

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto._

**Chapter Two: To Sakura, with XOXO**

_I want your love, I want your revenge. You and Me could write a bad romance._

"Did you invite Ino for the launching tonight?" Sakura quirked a brow, still choosing a set of jewelry she'll use for tonight's event.

Taking a chandelier type amber earring from it's set, Sakura studied it further. Ah! It's BVLGARI, Sasuke's break-up gift last year. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke the infamous Hotel Heir slash ramp model and Armani's favorite face. Surely, I's a pleasing break-up gift after all they lasted at least half a year. The couple earned a lot of fans.

But Sakura knew better, she understood the clamour of people to see two fabulous celebrities together makes them feel like it is their love story to begin with, it's absurd. Sasuke's nothing more but a face and oh!God! dare she say the body as well. Indeed their market for that six month span inreased tenfold, specially when June arrived- all the designer wedding gowns,tux,ring, hotels, and the such got them booked for indorcing. That was the first time she wore a wedding gown, and as if realization both hit them, a constant fear of being committed took their relationship in haywire.

It's was almost platonic, they broke-up and became the best of friends (with benefits of some sorts). Paparazzis spot them almost together in every catwalk (which is normal), having dinner together or sometimes even shopping when Sakura gets all lazy to drive herself around and certainly hates a chauffeur, she'd call Sasuke.

"It's a Hotel Opening…not a fashion show." Shikamaru hollered undoing the knot of his tie, shoving the dark red velvet cutain from the large window.

Most of the times, his headaches were caused by too much numbers of his laptop. Too much follow-ups and mostly Kouta's fully booked schedules, well that's in the office. At home…is a very different thing, you see Shikamaru has a cousin who's actually his confidante's BFF and they definitely have the same screeching pitch when annoyed, His cousin really hates defeat, and when she says dress up, she meant no cheap stuff.

Since Kouta knew that Sakura had no interest with the family business (Banks, Hotels, and an Airline). He took the liberty of having his half-cousin take the job. The latter being half grateful of it made a 'secretarial' job as Sakura would put it. Executive Head Of Accounting is more likely as to how he would put it, but sidelines require him to fix Kouta's schedule.

"My eyes hurt, close that." Sakura hissed in response, as the shun hits the jewels on her table as it rebounds on her eyes.

"Surely you don't have to choose from all that." Shikamaru shrugged and proceeded to the sofa.

Shikamaru witnessed how Kouta's head gets easily played by this little devil with pink hair, and obnoxiously big head (not literally). Sakura earns quite big, really. To think she has three walk-in closets full of designer clothes and shoes is enough to tell she's got a lot. Since the lass started modelling at the age of fifteen, she never stopped. And now being twenty one and a daughter of a very wealthy business tycoon and a French of noble peerage- Shikamaru could assure… not even the next three generations of Senju would suffer bankruptcy.

And all these sets of jewelries would cost him four times his life to get paid if lost. He counted every pair of earrings that earned him fifteen, and the rings? Well he chose to skip that part. Kouta always reminded her about using the vault for keepsakes, in which there they kept ALL of their jewelries and important family document- and it's a walk-in vault.

"Cool! Vintage!" Sakura spotted a blood red diamond earring, it's a dangler with white gold ensemble. Studded with three pea-sized blood red diamonds.

Shikamaru sighed and just lay rest his back on the sofa. It will take her all day to finish the outfit she'll wear for tonight. Well that's better than the early morning drunk Rachmaninov.

It was hard to be his bestfriend's business partner, Kakashi knew as much. Being a work-a-holic thirty four years old bachelor is nothing compared to Kouta Senju. Well, Kouta doesn't stay for as long as he did during office hours, but he does the meeting and deal-closing agreements quite a lot. Pleasing personality mixed with charms and charisma. Kakashi does have the last two, but the pleasing personality parts are so not him.

Since Kakashi had tediously done his job perfectly, he's mostly assigned to go abroad for business affairs. Not that he's working under Kouta- but indeed he was the Vice Chairman of the Hotel Department which is practically Kouta's shares we're off the most. While he was his own Chairman of the Banking Department in which he offered his company shares and the Airlines would be their joint account.

Most of the Banks that _he _owned were implanted abroad, Three in New York, One in Norway and, Two in Italy, and Three in London. Tough job to deal with numbers he could say that, and no he doesn't enjoy this but merely a proof to his late father that he's not just as good in womanizing but in business as well.

He merely stayed put in Japan, A week in a month is long enough. Until recently he came back and stayed with Kouta, Genma,Raido, and Tenzou at some club. The last thing Kakashi remembered was signing a contract in which Kouta had in his posession who's now reluctant to tell him what it was about.

It's 7:30 in the evening, he will settle down in Japan for the next couple of days. Good enough that he reached the opening of the 50th Hotel branch they're launching locally.

He sat on the dark covered king sized waterbed, towel hung up on his hip and his drenched silver locks made the air conditioning a little more effective to induce hypothermia.

_Japan's Most Eligible Bachelor, Hatake Kakashi remains on the first slot._

His eyes rolled over the letters, as he threw the magazine to the trashbin where the rest of its kind belongs. Well he dated many, and still dates many. Does that make him THE MOST ELIGIBLE one?

Glancing sideways trying to check for his mobile phone on the side table drawer, a blue velvet box caught his eye with a pink note accompanying it.

_Give this to my sister when you see her._

_Tell her I'll be late. Give THIS before you tell her…it's a fatal mistake to deliver the bad news without the lamb of offering._

_-Kouta_

_P.S: Pink hair._

Well, he knew Kouta has a sister, but he never met her not even once. Ridiculous but yes, he never met her. Kouta said she's in the limelight industry and Kakashi it'd be crucial to have a celeb for a sister while you're on the business. So maybe she's hiding over a screen name? he'll never know, nor does he care. If she's anything worse than her brother- Kakashi would NEVER care.

Genma always brag about her though, of how much her body looks like…somewhat hourglass? Kakashi could vaguely remember when Kouta gave Genma a good punch on the face when the latter declared of how much he wanted to bang his sister, well Genma's drunk. Being the protective brother as Kouta, Kakashi understood, if he was in Kouta's place surely he'd do the same.

And he never loved Versace as well, But he swore he kind of had this fetish for Alexander MacQueen's coats.

Walking into his closet, Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh. Pressing the cursor button on the wall as he racks of coats that he has. Certainly it wasn't like him to shop, but hey. A good business is as good as his clothes right?

He's going crazy- no. Insane. The more Sakura played that sweet girl role gives him a tinge on conscience but a headturn threesixty back to his purpose for discipline. Indeed, she picked the clothes he'd wear for tonight's opening.

Kouta admits he's got advantages having her good taste around, really. It's a wonder how they never announced their familial relation to public, and how she solidly kept her stage name as firm as Haruno Sakura (By which Haruno is father's middle name) on and off the camera. Basically tonight as he'll break two big announcements and it's killing him.

Glancing at the Cartier on his wrist, Kouta sighed. Well he's a got a lot of time to brood or feel anxious.

"Dad, Mom. Forgive me…" he muttered as he shook his head.

"Wrong wardrobe?" Shikamaru raised a brow as he watched Sakura seat quietly adjacent to him. Seriously, it's one of Kouta's suit she's wearing that reached her upper thigh, matching it with a high cut skimpy black leather skirt . He swore he could see her underwear if she leans just as slight as a five degree angle. At the very least she wore a modest white loose polo top that's tucked in her skirt, surely her endowed lump is still noticeable, but the killer legs would be enough to get the attention for the night.

The long three hours of picking which jewelries she'll wear for the night ended up with a multiple fingered ring with a bold cursive "Famous" word ended up in her hand, and a pair of large danglers purely made of white gold that's in the symbol of peace (the circle)

Its basically a crossroad of a gangster chick in corporate attire.

"I just thought I'd dress up formally." Sakura giggled, as she got herself a martini over the minibar that was set just beside her.

"Right." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and wondered. How do women walk on those kind of shoes, Platforms? Is that what they call it, maybe he'll ask Ino sometimes.

"I heard tonight's a very special night for oniisan, any ideas why?" She muttered as she smirked, her matte red lips contrasted her pale skin, batting her thick curled lashes as she looked down the gradeless eyeglass she wore, well it's Emporio Armani, who would bother if it's just a mere props for her dire office get-up for the night.

"Well, it's a branch opening."

"You look good in a suit, but it's a shame talking to yo. Opening,anything else? Sweetie, I love you but sometimes I wonder what Ino saw in you…you're socially incapacitated for a genius really." Sakura smirked as she adjusted her ring, wiggling her toes as she further studied her new pedi's matching her Tory Burch platforms.

Indeed he carried it so well, after bullying him earlier about having a piercing on his tongue Sakura decided to play with him some more by choosing his outfit for the night, although she seemed to have failed on making Shikamaru look ridiculous, he actually looked good in a suit.

"Says someone who's in the Daily Tabloids." Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

"And you're reading them…" She hollered.

"It's always the front page, I never really bothered reading the rest."

"I don't either, it's full of shit. But I guess I can't help it, im worth the talk."

Yes, she's a self-centered, conceited, arrogant little princess. But Shikamaru couldn't agree more. There's more than meets the eye as the crazy party girl slash supermodel who's always on papers. It's stereo-typical wild girl who's dumb, that's what most of the public see. He knew better, oh yes, nobody has the right to brand her stupid-not everyone knows she graduated from Yale, well…you can't know that until you peek inside the walk-in vault to witness her diploma hanging over her graduation picture.

Who actually cares? As long as they see her name and picture on the runway, that's all that matters. Silly people, that's how absurd the limelight gets.

Nobody cares who you really are, the acheivements that you have for as long as they have someone so perfect to patronize, or someone messed up to criticize is all that matters.

But Sakura doesn't bother with caring at all, So what if people thinks she's a first class hooker by having multiple boyfriends,She never had sex with any of them in all honesty. And it's something she thinks she doesn't have to tell the whole world about, when they hate you…what makes you think that they'd bother with your explanations.

"Oh! Look at my mani's! I decided I'd use your name for it!" Sakura chuckled as he plainly laid her hands on his lap, to see each red fingernail's studded with stones in the pattern of katana characters of his name.

"And the heart thing's on the middle finger…separates the 'Ka' and 'Ma', silly." He muttered, well…his name has four syllables and it won't look nice if her pinky finger won't have any stud on it just because his name ends on the ring finger, maybe that's why Sakura had chose to put a heart stud on the middle finger to make it even.

"No, silly. So when I do a dirty finger, I do it with love." She laughed.

Shaking his head slightly at his disappointment, well sometimes Sakura's mind get's really hard to predict. If she's kidding about the dirty finger thing, he doesn't know…for all the time he spent with her and that was like eight years, he never saw her do it, but then again there's a first at everything.

The long red carpet was rolled from the hotel entrance up to the elevator, the chandelier hung extravagantly over the high ceiling. Everything turned gold as the light spreads in the lounge, As far as the quality of the Senju corporation each Roi Le Grantaine Hotel branch always stood up to it's top-class quality, from the facilities up to the service from the receiving area and down into your own room.

The paparazzis gathered to a section where their view of every guests is absolute, luxurious cars began stopping just in front of the hotel, cameras flash continuously. The biggest people in the financial and political industry flocked the place.

"Splendid! Now here's your new motel eh?! Kakashi!" Genma cheered throwing a good pat in the back over his silver haired buddy.

"You're the one to talk." Kakashi sighed, waiting for Shikamaru to arrive so they could continue with the ribbon cutting ceremony.

Kouta must be at the Penthouse Hall now, making sure to check everything is in top most condition for the program.

"Wow! Is that a ring I see?!" Anko giggled as she took the blue velvet box from Kakashi grasps.

"Have I met the lucky woman? Honestly, Kakashi…I pictured you in your deathbed alone leaving all your goodies to charity and- Goodness! I'll marry you right here right now! Bear your crappy babies just give me this!" Anko hollered as her eyes shone at the sight of the ring.

"Isn't this the _diamant bleu de la Couronne de France_, you know…the cursed blue diamond ring that's been passed down to Marie Antoinette and Napoleon. It's a national artifact, how did you get it? Lucky girl to have the number one eligible bachelor Hatake Kakashi cross over history to have her this abominous cursed ring" Kurenai suddenly spoke.

"You sure know History, eh." Asuma chuckled at his wife.

"Oh, I just thought it's crazy to propose using a cursed ring." Her blood red eyes glimmered at the ring in posession.

"Or, maybe it's a french woman addicted to some Victorian aged curse-"

"Or, maybe the woman is half-french and half-japanese who doesn't believe in curses, and just love historical stones, don't you think?"

The cameras flashed wildly, Kakashi rolled her eyes as he turned his back to see why's Genma's got frozen and her jaw dropped slightly.

Long slender legs, Kakashi was sure this woman would be somewhere in the modelling career, In what animal category can one walk on those shoes? Skimpy high-cut black leather skirt, a loose white polo and that suit looks very much familiar to him…oh God! He didn't surely miss the bust, Raising an eyebrow, he'd love to have those firm breasts against him and- oh well! Maybe he'll just date this woman for a while-

"I never wished Oniisan would actually get a piece of _The Hope Shard_ for me." He saw her face, that pretty face, now he knew why Genma's so awestruck…but nonetheless…she's got pink hair.

'No shit..' Genma wasn't over reacting when he said Kouta's sister's really voluptuous eye candy.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan! My,my…we're getting dressed for the occasion. Finally had interest in the family business I guess?" Genma hastily skidded on her side, hanging an arm around her shoulders until someone brushed it off.

"Orders from the brother: Genma's Hands are off." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he was sure he wasn't supposed to be a bodyguard tonight.

"Ah! So you're Genma-san, Sakura Haru- I mean…Sakura Senju desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She smiled sweetly.

And somehow, Kakashi felt awkward, so this is Kouta's sister. She sure look the part, a piece of the old chunk (the brother in this case). He'd admit, she's completely edible…good enough to eat, at least that's what his carnal instincts tell him, moreover the Kakashi operates on his superego, ergo…this woman is most likely one of those _troublesome_-

She then turned to the paparazzis and gave a good pose.

_Conceited._

She eyed the ring on his hands, and looked up at him.

"Are you proposing? Coz, that Hope Diamond meant you are…I set that standard for my future fiance you know." Sakura chuckled as she brushed past Genma and stood very close to him.

_Self-centered_

He raised an eyebrow, never had he met someone from the female specie with this awful self confidence to a point of, how should he put it-

_Obnoxious_

Nevertheless, he has to put up with it, just for tonight. Maybe if this won't last that long, he's certain that he might actually enjoy it.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, it's from your brother." Kakashi spoke as he creased a smile.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Completely ignoring his remarks, as she took the ring from it's box and was about to wear it on her finger until Kakashi gently took the ring and her hand.

"Don't misunderstand, Im not proposing…Just merely doing a favor." He hushed beside her ear.

"Of course, maybe I should make the most of this night. After all, it's not everyday I'd have the Most Eligible Bachelor do favors for me." Her green eyes met his coal ones, as she settled her arm around his,taking this as an invitation to be her escort for the night.

If she wasn't wearing those platforms, she'd measure up to his chin, he's six feet tall after all. Yes, definitely a model from the walk, Kakashi now realized why Genma would want to have his hands on her. On Genma's scale of words…she's a perfect ten, on his concept, she's a seven…the attitude ticks him off, a primadonna. Kouta surely spoiled this little brat.

"Good taste, I love McQueen too. Try Versace, I swear it'll look fabulous on you." Sakura smiled.

'Ah…so that's why…'

Now that she mentioned it, Kakashi felt like something's gonna happen tonight, something really really off. And there's something about that smile, was it his imagination or she's that-

_Sexual_

To look at? Well, she's a little childish to his opinion. And that's something he won't settle for. Shrugging his thoughts, Sakura's absolutely a vixen, but Kakashi already dismissed the thought of anything else. She spells troubles in more than one way, and he will never settle for that.

TBC


End file.
